


Chosen

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Moana (2016) Fusion, Disney Movies, Elements of Moana, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Romance, Gabriel is Maui, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Inspired by Moana (2016), Islands, Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sailing, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Moana, Sex, Slow Burn, Some Physical Abuse, Voyagers, so much fun, some language, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: A Moana Sabriel AU.Sam is conflicted between wanting to please his parents and be the chief his village needs and his forbidden love for the sea. However, when the Darkness threatens his home, Sam is given an opportunity to find out who he really is. He is entrusted with the duty of retrieving the wayward Trickster who stole the heart of a goddess and sailing him across the great sea to return the stolen heart. That seems easy enough save for the monsters, the Trickster's missing powers, and the great possibility that there is more than hate between Sam and the Trickster.This voyage is about to reveal everything there is to know about Sam.





	1. The Call

Bobby always told the best stories. So when he told Sam and his friends about the Trickster stealing the heart of a goddess which in turn caused a destructive darkness to spread out, compelling monsters to rise, destroying every island it came in contact with. Sam loved that story. He listened with rapt attention every time Bobby told that story.

"He listens to those fairytales far too much." His father, Chief John, confided to his mother, late one night. "We need to start grooming him for becoming the next chief. Did you know I caught him down by the water again today?!"

"John," Mary giggled, "He's five."

"Still."

"Oh, have it your way. " She rolled over on the mat. "Remember he's just a boy." She sighed wistfully. "Don't make him grow up too fast."

Sam was allowed less and less time with Bobby and his friends and spent more and more time with his parents, learning the ways of the island and how to best care for his people. His days were busy, but when he had a moment to himself, Sam would find himself at the beach, staring longingly at the horizon.

It was one of such moments when something peculiar happened. A shell appeared and then another as the waves pulled back, revealing a path. Sam was curious and charmed, the ocean happily giving him gifts as he followed her in deeper. The wave scooped up an amulet, pouring water into Sam's hands.

"What's this?" Sam asked, peering at the strange artifact. He had never seen anything like this before. It was an oval face, horns circling out from the somber features. "It's beautiful." The ocean swayed, happy that Sam liked the treasure she had given to him.

“Samuel!” John’s gruff voice echoed off the cliffs down to the shore. “Sam!” Sam didn’t hear his father’s panic-tinged voice, but the ocean did. She lifted him up and carried him to shore swiftly, putting the laughing eight-year old down on the sand. She tousled his hair tenderly before settling back into her normal rhythm of waves. “Oh, thank the gods, Sam.” John grabbed his son’s wrist and pulled him back the village.

“But Dad!” Sam tried to scramble free, but John’s grip was absolute, leaving a bruise in the days to come.

Things were different. That day changed Sam. Not because the ocean had chosen him, but because his father had resorted to using fear and pain to control him. Mary tried to protect the both of them, but it was no secret that any bruises on the future chief came from the current chief. Sam spent his free time with Bobby, often down by the shore, as Bobby tried to share as much as his knowledge with Sam as he could in those stolen moments.

Sam grew up into a strong, capable chief. It was almost time for him to take his father’s place when the darkness started to invade his island paradise of a home, Motunui. Of course, his practical father didn’t consider it to be the villain of all of the village’s crazy man’s tales. It was an illness that they hadn’t encountered yet. First, it took the coconut groves. Next, it took the fish.

Sam had enough. When his father refused to listen to his idea to fish beyond the reef, Sam stole a boat and sailed out himself. An inexperienced sailor to say the least, since John never let him even go on the fishing boats, Sam was flipped over and battered. He dragged himself home, the ocean bringing the wreckage to shore. Sam cried bitter tears, tears as bitter as the saltwater that had crushed what hope he had at helping his people.

“Come with me.” Startled, Sam looked up from where he sat on the sand, his hand by his neck, clenching the amulet he had found in the ocean all those years ago.

“Bobby.” He stood up, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. “What are you doing out here? Are you going to tell him?”

“I’m not going to tell him anything, you idgit.” Bobby tossed him his walking stick. “Now come on, you need this more than I do.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Sam smiled, flashing a rare dimple. He wiped his wet hair back, behind his ears before he scooped up the walking stick, using it to keep up with the surprisingly spry old man leading the way. “Where are we going?”

“I have one last story to tell you, Samuel.” Bobby smiled back at Sam fondly. “I think you’re ready for this last truth about who you are.” Sam stiffened.

“I’m nobody, Bobby.”

“You’re about to be a chief!”

“But-- I can’t be myself here, Bobby. Even if my ideas come from a good place, my father shuts them down. That’s not going to stop just because the headdress goes from his head to mine.” Sam sighed. “I’ll never be free.” He said softly, Bobby barely catching those words.

“I don’t know about that.” Bobby slowed down to walk down next to Sam. He nudged Sam in the ribs. “Our people have many secrets, many stories. This is the biggest one and I have kept it from you as long as I have promised to do soon.” Bobby paused, a coughing fit stopping him and Sam until he could draw air back into his lungs. “When I die, this way of life will die unless I tell you. The ocean chose you, Sam.”

“No, no, it didn’t. Bobby, I sailed out there and I failed. I’m stuck here like the rest of you.”

“You expected a fishing boat to take you on the open seas, Sam.” Bobby stopped before the face of the cliff. “And the ocean did choose you. I saw you the night it gave you that amulet you wear around your neck. It gave you the heart.” Sam’s hand came back up to wrap around the amulet.

“The heart? From your stories?” He asked incredulously.

“The heart.” Bobby smiled. “Now, there’s an entrance to a cave to your right. I think you’ll like what you have to find in there.”

“So mysterious.” Sam made a face, but he went in the direction Bobby guided him to. The cave entrance was small and hard to squeeze through. He scraped his side as he slid inside. Rocks clattered behind him as he paused, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. The sound of rushing water guided him down an old path, blocked in places by fallen rocks and debris. Sam’s eyes widened as he came down to the water level and saw what Bobby had been hinting at. 

Boats. Strong, tall, seafaring boats all the way from where he stood to the roaring waterfall. Sam’s throat was thick with an unnamed emotion as he ran his hand over the strong wood of the nearest boat. He was first filled with anger that he had been lied to about his identity and his people’s identity for all this time, but hope flooded him, washing away the anger. They could make it past the reef safely. They could save their people.

“We were voyagers!” Sam exclaimed to Bobby, wrapping the old man in a fierce hug. “We were voyagers!” He released Bobby and limped off towards the village, no doubt about to share his findings. Bobby started to cough again, covering his mouth as he retrieved his walking stick. He shook his head and smiled. Sam would do what needs to be done. Bobby had every confidence in him. Slowly, Bobby headed towards the beach. He needed to get back to the water.

“We can go beyond the reef!” Sam burst into the meeting between the village in the chief. “There are boats beneath the waterfall! They’re strong enough to help us go beyond the reef and fish!”

“Samuel…”

“We can get fresh fish! We have the capabilities!”

“Samuel! Outside!” John barked. Sam bristled, but a quick glance of all the villagers ducking away to keep from meeting his gaze showed how outnumbered he was. He was confused when his father grabbed a torch and headed towards the cave.

“What are you doing?!” Sam yelled, running after his father.

“I’m going to burn those boats. The gods know I should have a long time ago.” John swore.

“No.” Sam grabbed his father, pulling him back.

“Take your hands off me.”

“No, you can’t burn those boats. They are our only chance!”

“You were our chance!” John exploded. He dropped the torch to the ground, the flames flickering as he brought his fists up. Sam ducked a few punches, blocked a couple others before his father caught his left cheekbone. Pain exploded beneath Sam’s eye and he dropped to the ground. John got in a kick to Sam’s ribs before there were cries for help from the village.

“Chief!” One of the warriors ran into the clearing, shooting Sam a startled glance. That was not a scene he wanted to stumble across. “It’s Bobby. He’s collapsed.”

“What?” John left Sam gasping on the ground, sprinting after the warrior. Sam groaned, dragging himself up and limping after them. John was pacing outside the hut when Sam arrived while Sam was shown right in. He squatted by Bobby who was gasping for breath, dying in front of Sam.

“Bobby.” Tears slid down Sam’s battered face as he embraced the man who was a better father to him than his own.

“Go, Sam. Go save our world.”

“I can’t leave you.”

“I;ll be with you.” Bobby ran his hand down Sam’s cheek. “Go, Sam. Sail to the Trickster’s Island, make him board your boat and sail across the sea. Make him restore the heart.” Bobby’s fingers twitched against the amulet. “I believe in you. I always have.”

“Bobby.” Sam’s throat was choked as Bobby gently wiped away his tears.

“Go.”


	2. You're Welcome

The beginning of the voyage started out smoothly. Mary had hugged Sam and given him some supplies for the journey. She had held him close, kissing his bruises, and telling him how proud she was.

“Come back to us, Sam.” There was a pain in her eyes that Sam didn’t understand, but he had to leave. He needed to be on the water before John figured out what he was doing. He had a Trickster to catch and a world to save. Honestly, Sam was glad the world would be saved, but he was much more concerned with his island. The darkness was starting to destroy the crops. His people were on borrowed time.

“I see you’re abandoning us too.” The haunted look on his father’s face bothered Sam. John was on the largest boat, drinking.

“I’m not abandoning anyone. I’m making sure we don’t all die.”

“The darkness isn’t real, Sam. It’s just a story. Bobby--.” John broke off. “Oh gods, what did I do wrong? I lost Dean and Bobby, and now I’ve lost you too.”

“Who’s Dean?” John stiffened and took another drink.

“He was your older brother who had the same hare-brained idea as you, wore the same damn necklace as you.”

“I had a brother?”

“He was a fool like you.”

“I’m doing what I know is right.” Sam skirted around his father, moving quickly towards the boat closest to the water. It was a little bigger than the fishing boat he had wrecked, but it was all he could manage on his own. He would have preferred a larger vessel, but he also didn’t want to die out on the sea. “I don’t owe you any explanation.” He realized out loud. “Yea, you know what? Fuck you, Dad.” Sam shoved the boat into the water. “I will be back, but it’ll be to make sure you haven’t touched Mom.” John just cursed, finishing his drink, chucking it in Sam’s direction as he sailed away.

John scratched at his neck, ugly black veins starting to pop up, and creep up towards his brain.

The first night wasn’t bad. Even beyond the reef, the waves were calm like they were back in the lagoon. Honestly, the most troublesome thing that Sam encountered was his hair falling into his eyes. He put his hair up, fastening it up in a bun, before continuing on with his journey. Traveling at night was the easiest when he could see the Trickster’s constellation pointing the way. However, his beginner’s luck came to a bitter end when a storm whipped up the second night. 

 

Sam was flung overboard. He hit the violent waves, barely getting to his craft before it was tipped over. Sam clung to the upside down boat, praying to whatever god or goddess might be listening, to get him through this storm. In the end, he was whispering to the ocean that if he was truly chosen, to protect him and get him and his boat through the storm and to the Trickster. 

Sam didn’t remember much after that. He remembered the salt water burning as he hacked it out of his lungs. He remembered how his muscles ached from clinging to his boat for dear life. But he did not remember crashing against the beach on a tiny spit of land in the middle of the ocean. Groggily, he sat up, rubbing his sore head. Nothing but rocks, a few scraggly trees, and a wrecked boat-- his boat! Sam sprang up, cussing out the ocean as he hurried to his boat, limping all the way. 

Sam was sore all over, the bruises on his face and ribs blossoming to their full, rich color. His leg was still injured from his accident back on the island. Oh, how Motunui felt so far away now.

“Oh my Chuck, it’s a fucking boat!” Sam ducked back as a small, golden-haired man made his way out of a cave, scurrying down to Sam’s battered vessel. “It’s got some scratches, but, it’s beautiful. It floats.” The small man reached down and picked up the boat like it was nothing, carrying it towards the waves. Holy fuck. Sam sucked in a breath. This was it. If that show of strength and the tattoos were anything to go by, he had found his Trickster.

“Hey!” Sam called out, grabbing the oar that was conveniently nearby. “That’s my boat!” 

“You don’t say.” The Trickster grinned, covering up the initial shock that had been caused by Sam’s sudden appearance. “Well, as much as I’d love to ride you,” he looked Sam up and down, “the boat looks to be in better shape. Plus I need to get off this island, so toodles.”

“I am Sam of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the great sea, and restore the heart to the goddess!”

“Is that so?” There was a hard glint as the Trickster leaned in close. Sam forgot his train of thought as the Trickster invaded his personal space. “Listen up close, kiddo, I won’t repeat myself again.”

Sam leaned in, waiting, entranced. Those golden eyes shone under the sun, making good and sure that Sam was under his spell.

“Toodles.” The Trickster whispered, snapping his fingers. Sam found himself flying backwards, shoved into the cave, a rock slamming the entrance shut. “You’re welcome!” The Trickster called out, his voice echoing on the rocks. “And thank you!”

“Oh, fuck no!” Sam pushed against the rock, but it didn’t budge. It had been put there by supernatural means, and Sam did not have the supernatural means to move it. He could hear the Trickster humming, getting Sam’s boat ready to leave. Like hell Sam was getting left here while that asshole left with his boat! Not when they had a world to save! 

Sam glanced around the cave, hand on his sore ribs. Being shoved around had jostled the already damaged ribs John had dealt him. There was little inside, a humble mat woven together with wood fibers and thousands of etchings on the wall. The Trickster had been stuck here a long time. Sam would have felt a little sorry for him if he wasn’t the cause of the world slowly being destroyed. 

There! Up in the ceiling of the cave, there was a large crack, large enough for Sam to slip out if he could fit. His sharp eyes spotted a ladder against a crude sculpture that Sam was confident depicted the Trickster in the throes of passion. That was not something he wanted to see. Sam limped over and dragged himself up. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I can do this.” Sam groaned, forcing his body up. He hadn’t had time to heal from his injuries. He didn’t have time now.

The crack was a tight fit and it scraped Sam up more than he already had been. His side was bleeding, the side he had scraped back on Motunui. He held his hand over the wound as he search the horizon for his boat. Sam was delighted to see that the Trickster was not as far off as he had thought. Making himself run to the edge, Sam jumped, wishing, hoping he could land on the Trickster and strangle his little neck.

“I could watch that all day.” The Trickster smirked when Sam resurfaced next to the boat. Because he had missed. He fell short. All he did was splash the Trickster with his impressive belly flop. With a pained groan, Sam climbed aboard. “Oh no, no, no.” The Trickster nudged him off the boat with the oar. “I need this boat. Off.” He kicked Sam off when the oar didn’t do the trick.

“You have to restore the heart!” Sam shouted angrily as he treaded water, watching his boat sail away without him again. “Ocean…” He glanced down at the water holding him. “Help me, please.” Sam almost wanted to go lie down on the sandy beach that wasn’t that far away. It was closer than that damned Trickster for sure.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” The Trickster frowned as the ocean picked Sam up and launched him up on the boat. “Kid, I said off.” Sam found himself catapulted backwards with another burst of invisible power. He didn’t even get to splash before the ocean caught him and flopped him back down on his craft. Sam had to give the Trickster a victorious smirk as he landed. The look of incredulousness was certainly worth it. “What do you want?” The Trickster whined. “I’m kind of busy.”

“You have a heart to restore.” Sam’s hand went up to grip the amulet around his neck.

“Oh, fuck, no, kiddo.” And with that the Trickster launched himself into the water, swimming away.

“Ocean.” Sam smirked. A soaked Trickster landed on the deck next to Sam. “Give up yet?” The Trickster snarled but said nothing. “Come on.” Sam elbowed him. “Don’t you want to fix what you broke?” Sam dangled the amulet in front of him before slipping it back over his neck. “Don’t you want to help the humans out again?”

“That amulet is cursed.” The Trickster finally replied glumly. “I lost my wings because of that damn thing. I don’t want it near me.”


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to get a Trickster to do what you want is to gamble with something he wants. :D

“Wings?” Sam was startled by that revelation. “You have wings.”

“Had.” The Trickster turned away from Sam. He ran his hands through his wet hair, slicking it back away from his face. “There’s a lot to that story you don’t know, kiddo. Remember, I was there. The gods only let the humans remember what they want them to remember; I’m not as bad as you think I am.”

“Ha, you’re that desperate for worship? I’ve seen the darkness with my own eyes. It’s killing my island.”

“Do you have a brother, Sam?” The Trickster asked suddenly, changing the subject like an errant gust of wind can change the direction of a sail. Speaking of sails, the Tricker wrapped the rope attached to the sail up, sticking his hand in the water. Sam watched him, entranced. The Trickster knew how to sail. Maybe he could teach him. “Sam, Earth to Sam.”

“Huh what? No.” Sam shook his head, still watching how the Trickster was maneuvering the boat like it was the easiest thing on the world. “Well, I did, but I never knew him. Found out he existed yesterday.” Gods, what that all it had been? It felt like years since he had been home. “Can you teach me how to do that?”

“You don’t know what it’s like then, to have to choose between a brother and a father.” The Trickster replied. “And no, I’m not here to babysit. I’m here because I was kidnapped.” He shot a pointed look at Sam who shrugged.

“I can’t let my people die.”

“I bet you don’t care for any of them all that much.”

“That’s not true. I’m here aren’t I?”

“Exactly. You’re here.” Sam flinched. Bobby had been his only friend and he was dead. He had his parents, but he didn’t want to see his father again. He was doing the right thing because it was the right thing. Being on the ocean was a perk. Being with the Trickster was not.

“Well, it’s better than not caring for anyone at all.” Sam retorted. He limped over towards the mast and sat down gingerly, taking care of his leg.

“What happened?” The Trickster watched him with dark eyes. “You look like you got in a fight with a demon and lost.” He smirked.

“Demon’s aren’t real, but the ocean is.” Sam replied. “I got in a wreck.”

“Was that the one that landed you on my part of the world or another one?” The Trickster asked, clearly amused with himself and their conversation. “And I thought you were buddy-buddy with the ocean.”

“There’s a reason I asked if you’d teach me. She helps sometimes.”

“Ah, she’s out for herself. She wants all her dumb fish back.” He cursed as a wave came up and smacked the back of his head, spraying droplets of seawater everywhere. “I don’t think she likes me, which is weird, because I’m a fucking hero.”

“I don’t think anyone thinks that.” Sam said lightly. The Trickster froze.

“What are you talking about?”

“You destroyed our world, Trickster. No one is singing your praises, no one even believes that you actually exist.”

“What about the sun?” The Trickster was angry now, pointing towards the sky. “Or the islands?! Fucking coconuts ringing anyone’s bell? You mortals wouldn’t have had any of that without me!”

“Sorry to break it to you, but the Darkness destroys all those things.” Sam crossed his arms. “You gave us stuff just to break it.”

“I did not!”

“Yea, you did.” Sam pushed deeper. His newfound courage regarding his father quickly spreading to the Trickster. “You’re a Trickster. You just play with people. You just gave us things because it entertained you.” His jaw was set, his eyes were hard. “It’s why you won’t help me. You want to see us all turned to nothing.” 

Sam found himself flat on his back, his ears ringing as his head bounced off the deck of the boat. His arms stretched out as if to save himself or to embrace his doom. 

“I am not just a trickster.” The Trickster hissed. His knees dug into Sam’s sides, finding every fragile rib underneath the skin. “I did not set you all up to watch you fall. I loved the humans, but they did not love me.” He was crouched low, so close to Sam’s face that Sam could feel his hot breath, his warm skin. He didn’t feel that far from a human in that moment with what looked to be a spark of anguish in his eyes.

Sam felt a little uncomfortable noticing the Trickster’s eyes. They were like pools of honey, golden amber, conveying whatever emotion the supernatural being was feeling. They changed as quickly as he did, going from piercing to mocking, hurt to vengeful. “Maybe I should let the Darkness eat you all up.” The Trickster settled, sitting across Sam’s hips. Sam blushed at their proximity, but the Trickster was lost in thought. “Returning this doesn’t guarantee us being saved.” He reached down and fingered the amulet around Sam’s neck. His touch was warm, fascinatingly warm. Sam was suddenly wondering about those couples that would find a quiet grove only to press up against each other. He had never understood why. “Are you freaking kidding me?” The Trickster protested, giving Sam a look that implied he knew exactly what Sam was thinking about. “I’m debating on whether or not I should help you save the world for all these ungrateful human, yourself included, and you’re finally getting a sex drive!”

“I -uh-I-I am not!” Sam stuttered. The Trickster smiled, suddenly sweet and deadly, still perched on top of Sam.

“So tell me, sweetheart,” He ran his finger along Sam’s chin. “Are you a virgin?”

“So that part of the lore is true.” Sam propped himself up on his elbows. “That’s my second plan if the first one doesn’t work.”

“You really think I’ll give you a boon if you give me your virginity. I bet I could get you to offer it willingly without such formalities and contracts.”

“Without magic?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Have you met me?” The Trickster raised his hands, looking down on Sam with an impish grin. “Come on, kid, you’re already getting a little hard down there. Why not just give in, have a good time, and we’ll all go home?”

“I think you need all the help you can get.” Sam challenged him. “If you can seduce me without magic or force, then I’ll drop this whole thing, but in the meantime, we set out to save the world. We get your wings back, we bring this amulet back to its rightful owner, and we save my home.”

“Deal.” The Trickster leaned forward, stretching his hand out. “And if I get you in bed, you get off my back for good.”

“Deal.” Sam took his hand, giving it a firm shake. 

“You’re above your head.” The Trickster warned in a sing-song voice before climbing off of Sam. “I guess I can teach you how to wayfind in the meantime.”

“And you’re out of yours.” Sam shot back, getting up quickly. It didn’t matter how he felt, the Trickster wasn’t human. And Sam wasn’t about to fall for the tricks of the being that held his whole world’s fate in his careless hands. "That's so kind of you."

"Gives me a better look at what I'm going to be working with real soon." The Trickster gave Sam's ass a long, hard look as the future chieftain bent down to close the hatch that stored the food. "I haven't had something that motivating to work for in ages." Sam glared at him over his shoulder, but not before he wiggled his ass ever so slightly. If the Trickster wanted to play, Sam could play. Sam could tease. Sam could trip him up, keep him sexually frustrated, make him blow his part of the deal, and everything would be great. World saved. 

Sam just needed to ignore that small, rebellious voice in his head that wanted to try the Trickster in a more interesting way.


	4. The Voyage (part one)

“So where exactly are we sailing?” Sam asked two nights later after they came to an agreement. He was still unravished and the Trickster was still grumpy about it. “You know if you don’t uphold your part of the bargain, you will never get any of this?” He gestured to his body.

“You’re cuter when you’re quiet.” The Trickster scowled across the boat.

“Funny. I could say the same about you.” So, fun fact, talking about sex made them realize there was attraction between them. The last two days had been filled with snarky comments and sexual tension that sometimes made Sam contemplating jumping off the boat. He couldn’t give. The Trickster was charming, but he was more shallow than the lagoon Sam’s village fished in. 

The thing what Sam didn’t like is that the Trickster was so gruff with him. It reminded him of his father in some ways, and if that didn’t kill the mood, well, it always killed the mood. The Trickster was constantly keeping Sam at an arm’s length, even in the context of a bed. It was just a fuck. And while Sam was okay with that, he still wanted to be treated right. He wanted to feel cherished just for a little while. He wasn’t going to get that from the Trickster though. And so the Trickster wasn’t going to get any from him.

Maybe after the deal was done…

“Pity sex is not that great of a consolation prize.” The Trickster snorted, reading Sam’s thoughts again even though Sam always told him not to. “It ruins the chase.”

Okay, maybe not.

“Chase down the darkness and then you can think about unwrapping me on a beach.” The Trickster made a face at that.

“I much rather seduce you in the middle of the ocean and be rid of this ridiculous quest. But in answer to your question, you fucking tease, we’re headed to Lalotai.” He informed Sam. “It’ll take us a few more hours if we’re lucky.”

“The land of monsters.” Sam looked thoughtful. “Not sure if I feel lucky about making it there in good time.”

“They weren’t always considered monsters.” The Trickster smiled. “You’ll just have to decide for yourself, that is, if you’re feeling up to going. It’s tricky for mortals to enter that land.”

“Well, you’re not going by yourself.”

“What? You don’t trust me?” He dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

“Nope, I don’t.” Sam replied cooly. 

“Well, gird your loins.” The Trickster grinned. “We’ll be there shortly.” Sam had been lucky. The last time the Trickster had sailed these waters, they had been a lot more perilous. Of course, he didn’t do much sailing ever back when he had wings, but he learned how to get around with them, before his boat was destroyed by ‘monsters.’ Sam was about to get an education he would never forget. And for once, the Trickster wasn’t referring to sexual education.

Sam was unimpressed as they sailed up to the legendary Lalotai. Sure, the jutting tower and rock formations were cool, unique compared to anything else Sam had ever seen, but there was a distinct lack of monsters that just left Sam wanting more. “You coming?” The Trickster tied the boat up. “It’s a climb and I want that pretty ass in front of me.” Sam scoffed at him, eyes traveling up the proud, naturally formed tower. 

“That’s pretty far up.” And Sam;s climbing skills were so-so ever since puberty gave him long limbs that he sometimes still didn’t know what to do with. Falling to his death seemed counterproductive to saving the world.

“Eh, I can get up there alone. You can stay here on the ground like every other chicken and wait to be devoured.” There was that impish gleam in the Trickster’s golden eyes that always made Sam stop and wonder if he should punch him or kiss him. The Trickster was clever; he challenged Sam intellectually and Sam appreciated him for it. When he was in a good mood, which was rare, he would tell Sam stories, some that Sam had heard from Bobby and some that no human had ever heard before. What could the Trickster say? He liked an audience from time to time.

 

“No, I’m definitely coming.” Sam headed towards the rocky face. It wouldn’t be easy with his injuries, but he could manage.

“Here, kid.” The Trickster stepped over and pressed two fingers to Sam’s head. “I can’t do much without my wings, but I’ll do what I can. I can’t have you dying on me before I get to sleep with you, now can I?”

“Gee, thanks.” Sam mumbled. Heat was rushing through his body, turning his chest and cheeks red, as the Trickster’s power rushed through him, healing his injuries. He could take a deep breath without wincing. He could put all his weight on his leg. He glanced over, surprised by the unexpected kindness, but the Trickster was already up, scaling the wall of the towering rock formation with ease. Sam smiled to himself and made sure to think a very loud thank you at the Trickster who nearly slipped.

Sam shouldn’t be able to do that, but the Trickster wasn’t going to tell him. The Trickster was only supposed to hear Sam’s thoughts when he was tuned into them. He had been ignoring Sam’s thoughts since he just had the foolish idea to heal the kid. Sam broadcasting his thanks was astounding, impressive, and concerning. The Trickster needed to make sure the kid wasn’t getting attached.

It took a couple hours for them to reach the top. The sun was starting to set. Sam was sweating, his muscles aching from the climb. The Trickster even looked somewhat ruffled, trying to catch his breath. He’d never admit it, but healing Sam took more out of him than he had intended. It had worked though. Sam wasn’t in pain anymore.

“So now what?” Sam looked around, pausing for a moment when he saw the sunset, The Trickster watched as Sam sucked in a breath at the vivid colors, biting his bottom lip as he processed the beauty around him. The Trickster didn’t understand how the hell Sam could still be so pure. The Darkness had touched him, but it hadn’t broken him. He had not been consumed. And here he was sacrificing himself to save people who didn’t give a shit about him. It made the Trickster angry. He had been like that once. He had learned quickly. Sam though, Sam still had hope.

Maybe that was why the Trickster was so drawn to Sam. He still believed in the stories, in gods that all considered monsters now. Sam believed there was good in the Trickster, he had seen it in those racing thoughts that turned to him from time to time. Ugh. The Trickster needed to bed Sam fast and ditch. This was not puppy love. This was not saving the world. It was casual and it was a means to an end. Getting the Trickster out of the shitty situation he now found himself in.

“Now it’s time for the sacrifice!” He flourished his hands out wide with a feral grin. The blade in his hand winked in the light of the setting sun and Sam took a step back.

“You’re joking, right?” His wide eyes sought out those golden eyes, looking for comfort or a sign the Trickster was just playing. The Trickster took a step closer, fingering the blade. He shrugged, not giving Sam what he was looking for. Sam could wait here for him to go in or Sam could come with just like he had demanded to. The Trickster had just left out one important detail.

“Either way, in or out, you have to trust me, Sam. The only way for a mortal to enter Lalotai is to die.”


	5. Lalotai

"You're joking, right?"

"I asked if you trusted me. Looks like you don't have a choice now. You can either wait here for me to return or I will kill you and we will travel to Lalotai together."

"You're right." Sam sank down, sitting down on the top of the tower. He looked away from the Trickster, trying to soak in as much beauty that was around him. His gaze fell on to the ocean. It was time. He knew his choice. It was time to do what needed to be done. "Do it." He set his jaw, locking eyes with the Trickster. "I'm ready." 

Neither of them commented on the tremble in Sam's voice. The Trickster marveled over just how amazing this mortal was, how ready he was to do the right thing at the cost of himself.

"I'll bring you back." The Trickster knelt next to Sam. "Lie back. I'll make it quick, painless." He soothed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sam laughed weakly as he lay down. The tower felt much more like an altar now, as he lay there, stretched out to his full length.

"Shh." The Trickster soothed, brushing Sam's hair out of his face. He was unbearably gentle, his fingers wrapping around Sam's hand. "Close your eyes. We'll be there soon, Sam." He said softly. He held Sam down as he swiftly cut the knife across Sam's throat.

The Trickster closed his own eyes, gathering Sam up in his arms as Sam convulsed and choked on his own blood that ran out, down his proud neck, and over the Trickster's arms. Sam's soul was released, nestling against the warmth of the being that waited to carry him beyond into Lalotai.

"Whoa." Sam stared as his heavenly body caught up with his soul. Lalotai was beyond anything Sam could have ever imagined. It was all light, a calm, shimmering sea beside pathways of glimmering gold. The beauty seemed wasted on his companion who navigated him quickly passed the humanlike inhabitants. "Those don't look like monsters."

"They look as I do," The Trickster replied, "yet you still saw the monster I am. These are no different." A spark of life returned to those golden eyes. "Except maybe they're less powerful." He snickered. Sam noticed how they gaped at the Trickster, like they knew him. They didn't look happy to see him, but they didn't try to stop him as he pushed himself and Sam forward towards the sparkling buildings.

"Why do they have walls?" Sam asked, glancing at the Trickster. "Who do monsters have to fear?" The Trickster looked different here, less tricky, more honest. 

"Maybe keep your mouth shut here, Sam." The Trickster warned. "I need my wings to resurrect you."

"You should have told me that before." The Trickster shuddered, remembering Sam's final moments. He found it odd that the boy's death had affected him so greatly. 

"Would it have changed your mind?" He asked Sam. The doors were opening ahead, he could feel the presence approaching. Everything that had been programmed into him was fighting to take back control, but he wasn't willing to give up his hard earned free will just yet.

"No." Sam replied. "We can't save the world without getting your wings, and I'm not willing to let you out of my sight just yet." He gave the Trickster a cheeky grin that made something in the immortal being's core squeeze. This could not be happening. He could not be getting attached.

"My son." The Trickster looked up to see his Father, his Maker standing there. "It seems you've found your way home."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me. I know you inside and out, remember? I formed you."

"That's why you left me on that godforsaken spit of an island?!"

"You wanted to be alone, remember?" 

"I didn't mean for hundreds of years!"

"You were a danger to all of us, even to yourself." Sam watched silently, as the Trickster's father, who he recognized but couldn't place from Bobby's stories. "And now you're sneaking a mortal in for what?"

"His wings." Sam stammered as soon as the eyes of the God focused in on him. "We came to get his wings." An elbow was meaningfully launched into his side, but Sam stood firm. "We need to stop the Darkness." Sam wrapped his hand around the amulet hanging from his neck as if it shield it from those eyes. His amulet was glowing. He could only theorize that was because it was standing in such a powerful presence.

"The Darkness can't be stopped." The God turned away. "He's welcome to try to get his wings back. He'll have to talk to his brother, convince him. He has my blessing either way." He left, leaving Sam and the Trickster standing there.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered harshly into the Trickster's ear. "You're not just a Trickster!" The Trickster was one of what of Bobby would have called gods and goddesses before the Darkness came.

"You're supposed to be quiet." The Trickster muttered. "We'll talk about this after. I hope Naomi is not in charge of the grace."

"Grace?"

"My power." The Trickster sighed. "My wings."

"But you have power."

"My pagan power." The Trickster clarified, "but as you do eloquently put, I'm not really worshipped anymore. Low on juju on the witness protection program front."

"Who were you protecting yourself from?" Sam asked warily as if he had a guess but wanted to be wrong.

"My family." The Trickster gestured to the beings they were passing as they walked down to their next destination. "If they can even be called that anymore." Sam caught just a hint of the wistfulness coming off the Trickster. He had been an exile for so long. Sam couldn't even imagine how that must have felt.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, touching his companion's elbow gently. The Trickster looked up at him, surprised. 

"Don't be, kiddo. It's not your fault." He patted Sam's hand before moving a little taster so he was walking in front of Sam. The heaviness didn't lift, but there was a sense of camaraderie that hadn't been there before. "Luci, I'm home." The Trickster called out into a hut that was backed against a giant mountain. Sam waited outside, noticing how the mountain looked a lot like the one back on Motunui.

"Trickster." Sam was surprised when a tall man stepped outside. His eyes were a piercing light blue, a smug smirk on his thin lips. "What is your kind doing here?"

"Brother?" Sam glanced over, shocked to see pain flitting over the Trickster's face.

"I'm not your brother, Trickster. You abandoned us."

"I saved you!" There was a snarl from the Trickster, a wounded sound of guilt, shame, and hurt. "I did it to save you! Dad was going to give you the mark and it was going to make you into a monster."

"Maybe that's what I wanted. You didn't think to ask me, did you?" The man loomed closer, towering over the Trickster. "I wanted out, little traitor."

"You wouldn't have wanted to become this." The Trickster shook his head. "Lucifer, Michael would have killed you in Dad's name."

"He's dead."

"W-what?"

"I killed him. I figured that's why you came home. No more fighting for the little coward who ran." The Trickster visibly flinched, tears running down his face as he struggled to compose himself. Sam stepped forward, drawing attention to himself. It seemed the Trickster knew a thing or two about abuse from his own family too. Sam could see why he ditched them.

"Wait, you're surprised why he left?" Sam scoffed. "You all are a bunch of assholes."

"Careful, mortal." Lucifer cautioned. "I haven't had a play thing in some time, but for you, I might consider it." He brushed his hand against Sam's arm, causing the young man to grit his teeth as sparks of ice and fire lit up along his arm. "I'd love to hear you scream. You and I were destined once, Sam, before this maggot intervened."

"Remind me to thank him after we leave this awful place." Sam retorted. "Now where is his grace? We're kind of on a time-crunch."

"Oh, on a rush, are we?" Lucifer grinned wickedly, all white teeth and sharp thoughts. Sam was fairly sure he shouldn't be picking up on the vibes being shot off the monster, but he could. "I'm so sorry I'm wasting a mortal's precious time." He cackled. "I'll make a deal with you, Sammy. If you can find this chump's grace on your own, you can both leave. I'll even get you back in your body. However, if you don't, this mangy mutt gets put down and you, my lovely mud monkey, will belong to me forever." Sam glanced over at the Trickster who shook his head. "Do we have a deal, Sam?"

"Yea," Sam shook the creature's hand. "Deal."

"Great!" Lucifer clapped his hands. "Come with me." He grabbed Sam, whisking him away instantly. Sam was disoriented by the teleporting, grabbing the nearest surface to brace himself. Lucifer just laughed. "Your mutt's grace is somewhere in here." He gestured to the temple before them. It gleaned with supernatural light sparkling out of hundreds of thousands crystal vials.

"What's his name?" Sam asked. "The Trickster?"

"He hasn't told you?" Lucifer made a mock sound of sympathy. "I won't utter it. It's a name he doesn't deserve. He's not worthy. He chose this world over his own family."

"He tried to save you." Sam argued.

"He went against the plan." Lucifer was resolute. "He betrayed us."

"God didn't seem so angry."

"He's weak and sentimental." Lucifer grumbled. "I will surpass him one day. Then all of this will be mine to do with as I wish. You will be mine to do with as I wish." Sam stayed silent at that. He would die before he saw this creature take over his world. "Like you could stop me." Lucifer sniffed. "Now go find his grave before I lose patience. You don't have a lot of time left." He vanished, leaving Sam to his task.

The temple was beautiful, filled with soft white light of violet and blue hues. His bare feet barely made any sound, at least not over the beautiful singing. The graces were singing, but one sang above the rest, leading Sam through an ornate labyrinth. Then there were a thousand steps spiraling up into the light source, a glowing, living thing that Sam could not explain. There he found a small room, empty save for some stone furniture. Tucked away in a crack, there was a vial of golden grace, singing at the sight of him more frantic and pleading than the rest. It was a frenzied beautiful thing. "Time's up!" Lucifer called out and Sam reached out to grab the vial as the world started to twist away.

Sam woke up with a gasp, back on the rock tower of Lalotai. He was back on the doorstep, safe and alive. He patted down his body, laughing in disbelief as a vial fell out of his waistband. He scooped it up and smiled as the grace inside chirped happily at him. He had done it.

"That was a dumb deal!" The Trickster raged. "You almost got me killed!" Sam turned to him with a smile, holding up the vial of grace.

"But I didn't." Sam was proud. The Trickster stared at the vial and then at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth and then shut it, staring back at his grace that was straining to get back to him, pushing against the vial. He gave a shaky breath, looking back at Sam.

"H-how?" He whispered, tears in his eyes. Sam figured the adventure into Lalotai had left them both a little raw, but especially the Trickster since his family had been so cruel. "How did you know it was mine? Lucifer set you up to fail. Not even the lesser angels can tell graces apart until they are given a command."

"It sang to me." Sam tried to explain. "You sang to me." The Trickster's eyes widened. "I think I'd know you anywhere."

"Impossible." The Trickster breathed. He reached for the vial and Sam pulled back. It was more a reaction than anything.

"Tell me the whole story." Sam asked. "Please."

"Or what?" There was distrust fully showing on the Trickster's face. "You won't give me back my grace?"

"I didn't say that." Sam glanced down at the grace trying to get back to the Trickster. "I just want to know." He tossed the vial to the Trickster. He didn't know why he felt so attached to the glowing grace. He felt protective over it. "There."

The Trickster grabbed the vial out of the air, cradling it to his chest. 

"Thank you." He shot Sam a wary glance. He was amazed by the mortal. He had done the impossible, outsmarted Lucifer, gotten the grace back. The Trickster hadn't expected to get the grace. It had been a half-assed attempt, especially with his power so low, but Sam had charmed his way in.

"You're welcome."

"I really do appreciate this, Sam."

"Don't mention it." Sam stood up, ignoring the dried blood lying on the stones beneath his feet. He needed to swim, get clean, get the blood off of him. "We better get back down to the boat. We need to sail across the sea." The Trickster smiled, finally opening the vial. His grace rushed to him, plunging down his throat. Sam saw the Trickster's eyes flash gold before a wave knocked him back.

The Trickster was by him in a second, grabbing him before snapping his fingers. This time when Sam came to, they were back on the boat, Lalotai a shadow behind them.


End file.
